


Winging It

by Keziah



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: In which Sabina owns a motorcycle, Jane is the popular one, and Elena just wants to work on her project in peace. Townsend High isn't going to know what hit it.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Langston, Rebekah Bosley & Jane Kano & Sabina Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxus/gifts).



> This is a thing I am writing because a: there is not enough Charlie's Angels fic on this website, damnit, 2) a friend had a brilliant idea (you know who you are), and iii) I am madly in love with this movie.
> 
> Uh, tags and rating will probably change, characters to be added, you know, stuff that happens with an ongoing story. I hope to update weekly. I have about a third of a plot, which is more than I've had for some, so. Wish me luck.

_Streetlights and buildings flew by, blurring as the car raced faster and faster. Elena tried to move, to get his attention, but she was paralyzed. Her heart pounded and her breath came out fast and ragged. Suddenly the world reeled around her, noise and lights and then suffocating water._

Elena woke with a gasp, bolting upright in bed, her hands held out as if to fight something off.If nothing else, her weekend Krav Maga lessons certainly had improved her reflexes. She blinked blearily at the room, trying to place herself and calm her breathing. As the room slowly came into focus, she remembered. Apartment, not house. New town because the best job Mom could find after Dad died was here. Having to transfer schools right before her senior year. School. Starts tomorrow. Or, Elena checked the clock, today. She consciously relaxed her taut muscles and flopped back into bed. Was it worth trying to go back to sleep? She looked at the clock again. 3 am. The bus left at 6:30 from the front of the apartment complex, she’d need an hour and a half to shower, pick out an appropriate first day of school outfit, and eat breakfast (her backpack was already packed). Then, there would probably 10 to 15 minutes to let her mother take pictures. It was a yearly tradition and Elena certainly wasn’t going to say no to her mother now, not when she was finally starting to take an interest in things again.

Elena sighed and scrubbed her hands over her face. It really wasn’t worth it, trying to go back to sleep. Besides, her computer was right there and a couple of hours of coding could really make a dent on her project. She slid out from under the covers and padded over to her desk. It’d be fine, as long as her mom didn’t catch her.

* * *

“Sabina.”

“Yeah?” she muttered, straining her fingers just a little bit further and finally sinking the nut onto the tip of the bolt.

“What time is it?”

“Hmm?” Sabina cranked the wrench swiftly, tightening the nut it down with one last twist.

“Sabina.”

She finally glanced up at Boz, who had her “disapproving mother” look on her face. It was one of her stock looks, Sabina knew, along with “I’m not mad I’m disappointed” and “who do you think you’re fooling?”. They were stock looks because Boz only broke them out when she was trying to be all parenty-y but underneath was actually smiling. Except now she was quirking the eyebrow of “well, what do you have to say for yourself?”.

“Uhhh.” Sabina rewound briefly in her head, searching for the last thing Boz had asked. “It’s like 10?”

Now Boz was totally hiding a smile. Probably. Like, 87% sure.

“It’s 3:45, Sabina. And school starts today.”

“3:45? Wow! What are you still doing up?”

And there was the head tilt of “nice deflection but I still expect a proper response.”

“Um, right.” Sabina looked at her (now new and improved motorcycle) and then back to Boz. “I, uh, lost track of time?”

“Clearly.”

Sabina tried for an apologetic smile. “Sorry?”

Boz sighed, but with a smile, and shook her head. “Come on. It’s a bit too late for you to try to go to bed now. Clean up and I’ll let you help with breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

“It’s the first day of senior year. I thought we could all do a hot breakfast together. You know, french toast or waffles or pancakes. Eggs, fruit, all the bacon you can eat . . .”

“Sweet!” Sabina scrambled up from the garage floor, pausing to give her motorcycle one last swipe of a rag.

“Don’t get used to it, though. After today it’s cold cereal or leftovers.”

“Sure, sure,” Sabina bussed Boz on the cheek before sliding around the corner.

A hiss from Boz stopped her before she ran up the stairs. “Do try to be quiet while you get cleaned up. Jane’s still asleep.”

“Right. Quiet.” Sabina nodded firmly. “I can do that.”

* * *

“Elena, time to get up!”

Elena blinked. There was a screen in front of her covered in a mish-mash or punctuation and letters.

“Elena, if you’re not up in five minutes I’m coming in there with some ice!”

She lifted her head just slightly and shouted back at her mother. “I’m up!”

“Breakfast in thirty!”

“Okay, Mom!”

Elena got up, rubbing at her face. It appeared the keys had left a few dents and certainly explained the three thousand lines of useless gibberish in her usually pristine code. She grabbed her robe and stumbled into the shower. She could do this. School was school. Easy. She’d done her research. There were clubs she could join, a decent library, and a relaxed administration. This school year would be . . . fine.

* * *

Sabina could not, in fact, do that. Between tripping over her shoes, running into the wall, and opening the closet door (which always, _always_ , creaked), she made more than enough noise to rouse the lump in the other bed.

“What the hell, Bina. It’s 4 in the fucking morning.” Despite having impressive bedhead and being buried under thirty blankets, Jane still managed to pull off a terrifying glare.

Sabina paused, one foot in the air, poised to put on a pair of ratty jeans. “Boz is making French Toast. And bacon. Surprise?”

Jane’s head poked a little further out. “You were up all night, weren’t you.”

Sabina shrugged, finishing squirming into her jeans and sticking her hand into a half-open dresser drawer. “It’s cool. Saint snuck me some extra caffeinated chocolate covered espresso beans the other day.”

“You are going to die at 35.” Jane declared. “And I’m not going to go to your funeral.”

Sabina chucked a spare tin of Altoids at Jane. “Just for that, you’re not invited.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jane thumped her head back into the pillow. “Save me some bacon.”

Sabina ran her hand through her hair and grinned. This year was off to a great start.


	2. School Begins

Townsend High looked like the sort of high school you saw in movies. Spanish Revival buildings dotted the immaculately cared for grounds. Large swaths of green lawn were broken up only by gently curved walkways. The bus drop off was tucked to the side behind a parking lot filled with new cars and restored classics. Palm trees were scattered around the grounds, their fronds gently swaying. Everything looked perfect and beautiful.

Elena slowly made her way up the walkway from the bus drop-off, eying everything in wonder. She felt like she was in some sort of fantasy world. Well behaved students, buildings that didn’t need repairs . . . there wasn't even any gum on the ground!

Her reverie was broken by a motorcycle revving its way into the parking lot. She turned just in time to see the rider take the corner just a little too fast and have their bike slip out from under them. The rider went out of sight while the motorcycle slid between two cars and came to a stop against a streetlight. (Which looked like a lantern, complete with iron curlicues. What even was this place?)

"I'm okay!" A lithe figure wearing a motorcycle helmet stumbled up and waved casually at everybody passing. "It's all good!"

Elena took another moment to stare at the figure (who was now checking the motorcycle for damage and completely ignoring her own injuries) before turning around to follow the wood and iron signs to the administration building.

Elena nervously stepped through the wide double doors and into the admin building. The theme from outside continued in the buildings, with the furniture all wood and banded iron and leather padding. She walked up to the secretary’s desk. A cheerful-looking woman with bright lipstick looked up as she approached.

“Hello, dearie, how can I help?”

“I’m, uh, Elena Houghlin. I just transferred to the school and the packet said I should come here first?”

“Of course!” The woman smiled. “I’m Rose. If you’ll just follow me, the principal likes to meet all the new students personally.”

“Oh. Oh, okay.” Elena shifted her shoulder bag higher up her shoulder and followed Rose down a hallway filled with beautiful paintings and plants in sturdy ceramic pots.

Rose knocked on an open door and poked her head in. “Elena Houghlin to see you, Bosley.”

"Ah, yes,” came a low and gentle voice. “Come in, come in.."

Elena edged past Rose (who sent her a supportive smile) and into the office.

Mr. Bosely smiled at her, white teeth framed by a neatly trimmed gray goatee, and reached out his hand. “It is very nice to meet you, Elena.”

Elena hastily reached out her hand and gave him a quick handshake. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Bosely.”

“It’s just Bosely.”

“Um, okay.”

“Please, have a seat.”

Elena settled herself in a surprisingly comfortable chair in front of the principal's desk, slipping off her shoulder bag and pulling out the information packet she had received in the mail two weeks ago.

Mr. Bosely, no, just Bosely, leaned back in his chair. "How are you doing today, Elena? Nervous? Excited?"

"Uh, a little bit of both, I think," Elena answered, relaxing somewhat at his kind words and soothing voice.

“That is to be expected. It is a hard thing, to transfer schools, but I have faith that you will do very well.”

“Oh. Uh, thank you.” Elena ran her hands down the front of her skirt, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. “It looks like this is a good school.”

“We try.” Mr. Bosely said. “I am lucky enough to have some exceptional staff.”

“Right.” Elena nodded, glancing down at her hands.

“Do you have your schedule and locker number? The information packet reached you, correct?”

Elena nodded, lifting said packet.

"Good, good. I am glad you are here." Mr. Bosley paused. “I am here to help you with whatever you need, as are the rest of the staff. Rose, in particular, is excellent at assisting the students. I know this school is rather large, so I asked one of our students to show you around today. I hope you don’t mind?"

“Oh, oh! No, not at all.” Elena shook her head. She was sure she could find her way around by herself, but it could be helpful to have someone give her tips. Provided that someone was nice.

He leaned forward and tapped the intercom on his desk. “Rose, is Jane here yet?”

“Yes, she is; I’ll send her to you right now.”

“Thank you, Rose.”

Soon a tall girl who looked to be about Elena’s age appeared silently in the doorway. Elena jumped a little. How had she managed to walk so quietly on the wood floors?

“Jane, this is Elena Houghlin. She’s the transfer student I told you about. Elena, this is Jane Kano, one of our best students.”

“Nice to meet you,” Elena stuttered.

“A pleasure,” Jane replied, a slight British accent coloring her words. “You ready for your tour, now?”

“Uh,” Elena glanced between Jane and Bosley.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“No, not that I can think of.”

“Very well. Jane will take good care of you, and my door is always open.”

“Okay.” Elena hastily stood up. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Jane waved her out of the principal’s office and they walked deeper into the admin building. Jane didn’t speak much, merely pointing things out as they passed them. “Vice principal’s office, a couple of counselors. Records down there. A break room for the staff.”

As they headed toward another exit, they passed an office with an open door, which had Jane practically rambling. “That’s the nurse’s office. Hopefully, you won’t have to spend any time in there,” Jane grumbled the last part of her sentence, “unlike some people.”

Elena glanced in the office to see motorcycle chick sitting on the exam bench swinging her feet and letting the nurse tend to her bleeding arm.

Seeing them pass by, the girl looked up, grinning to see them in the doorway. “Heya, Jane!”

Jane paused in the doorway. “Hello, Sabina.”

Sabina cocked her head and smiled at Elena. “You, I don’t recognize, which is unusual because I definitely would remember seeing you before.” she accompanied her statement with a wink and Elena blinked. That was . . . brazen.

The nurse tsked. “No flirting! Listen! School has been open for less than an hour and already you are here in my office! What did you promise last year? ‘I’ll be more careful, Fatima, I swear’, you say, ‘no more fights’, you say, and here, look at you!”

“Wasn’t a fight, Fatima,” Sabina replied. “I crashed my bike! It was pretty epic, got to say.”

Jane scoffed. “Really, Sabina? Again?”

Elena felt compelled to chime in. “Actually, it was less crashing and more failing to take a corner. I saw her on my way in this morning.”

Jane’s face went from surprised to gleeful. “That’s embarrassing.”

Sabina rolled her eyes. “Laugh it up, Jane, I have plenty of dirt on you.”

Fatima finished up Sabina’s arm and shooed them away. “Go, go! Classes are starting and I have paperwork to do.”

“Bye, Fatima, thanks, Fatima!” Sabina called out as she hopped down from the examination bench. She sidled up to the girls, bumping her shoulder companionably into Jane, as they started down the hall once more. “So, where we going?”

“We’re going to class,” Jane informed Sabina. “Which you should too.” A pleasant ding-dong sounded as Jane spoke and Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Even the bells here were fancy.

“That’s first bell,” Jane informed Elena. “We have 8 minutes before second bell.”

“At which point you’re officially late if you aren’t in class.” Sabina chimed in. “I’ve got PE with Coach Penis first. You guys?”

“Calculus. With Mssr. Lapôtre.” Jane said, deadpan. They both turned to look at Elena

Elena scrambled in her purse to pull out her neatly folded schedule. “Uh, same. Calculus, I mean.”

“Great. I’ll show you the way. And you,” Jane pointed a finger at Sabina, “stay out of trouble.”

“Of course!” Sabina pulled a massive cinnamon roll out of her bag and took a bite. “ ‘m an angel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't studied architecture (or haven't grown up in California), Spanish Revival styles are a throwback to when Spain owned Mexico and most of California. As they came north along the California coast, they built lots of churches (missions), towns (pueblos), and forts (presidios) all in much the same style. A lot of these buildings are still around (some of the churches are even still functioning as churches) and you can go visit them and take tours and stuff. They have a kind of unique smell about them that always makes me feel very nostalgic and like I'm home again.
> 
> An example of Spanish Revival Architecture:  
>   
> The type of lamp I was imagining:  
>   
> An example of mission style furniture:  
>   
> I like this type of furniture particularly. The wood and metal and sturdiness of it are very grounding and calming to me.


End file.
